The Nickmas Carol
''The Nickmas Carol ''is a television special by Cartoon Ringtone Studios. It's aboout Blooregard "Bloo" Scrooge and his adventure about what will happen if he dosen't change his ways. Plot The film opens with Blooregard "Bloo" Scrooge (Keith Ferguson) signing the burial of his partners Spongebob & Patrick Marley (Tom Kenny) on Christmas. Seven years later, in 1836, in London, Bloo, a bitter and miserly moneylender at a counting house simply counting called Scrooge and Marley, holds everything that embodies the joys and spirit of Christmas in contempt. He refuses to visit his cheerful friend, Mac, at his Christmas dinner party with his family, and forces his underpaid employee Arnold Cratchit to beg to take the day off for his own family. That night, Scrooge is visited by the ghost of the Marley brothers who are now forced to spend their afterlives carrying heavy chains that were forged from their own greedy ways. The Marleys warn Bloo that he will suffer an even worse fate if he does not repent and foretells that he will be haunted by three spirits that will help guide him. The first spirit is the Ghost of Christmas Past (Fanboy), which shows Scrooge visions of his own past that take place on or around the Christmas season, reminding Bloo of how he ended up the avaricious man he is now. Bloo had spent much of his childhood neglected by his mother over the holidays at boarding school until he was finally brought home by his loving sister Buttercup, who died prematurely giving birth to his nephew, Lazlo. Bloo later began a successful career in business and money lending, and became engaged to Princess Bubblegum, though she later called off the engagement when he began to grow obsessed with accumulating his own wealth. Unable to bear having to witness these events again, Bloo extinguishes the spirit with its candle snuffer cap and is almost flown into space and falls to a possible death but lands safely in his room. The second spirit is the Ghost of Christmas Present (Lazlo), which shows Bloo the happiness of his fellow men on Christmas Day. Among them are Mac, who playfully makes jokes with his family at Scrooge's expense, and Arnold Cratchit and his family, who are just barely able to make do with what little pay Scrooge gives Cratchit. Scrooge is touched by the Cratchits' sickly young son Chowder and his friend Flapjack and their commitment to the spirit of Christmas, and is dismayed to learn from the spirit that Chowder may not have much longer to live. Before dying, the spirit warns Bloo about the evils of "Ignorance" and "Want," which manifest themselves before Scrooge as two wretched children who grow into violent, insane individuals. The third/fourth spirit is the Ghost of Christmas Future (Mordecai & Rigby), which toys with Bloo by chasing him through the streets of London on a carriage before showing him the final consequences of his greed. Bloo sees in this future that he has died: Mac and his wife are elated to inherit Scrooge's wealth, Scrooge's charwoman Mrs. Numbah 3 is shown to have robbed him and gave his clothes to a fence named Old Joe (Captain K'nuckles), and the toons who attended his funeral had only gone for a free lunch. Chowder is also shown to have died leaving Arnold Cratchit and his family to mourn him on Christmas. Horrified, Bloo asks the spirit whether the images he has seen are sure to happen or can be changed. To little response, the spirit reveals Bloo's own grave, showing his own date of death as December 25 of a forthcoming year, and forces Bloo to fall into his empty coffin sitting in an deep grave, just above the fires of Hell. Blooregard Scrooge suddenly awakens on Christmas Day to find that all three spirits have visited him in a dream over the course of one night. He then asks a kid on the street what day it is and learns that it is Christmas. Bloo gives the kid some money to give to the butcher and have a turkey delivered to the Cratchits. Bloo also attends his nephew's dinner coming in during charades. When Arnold Cratchit comes to work, Bloo grants him the day off after he has him deliver the money to the bank. As he steps out, SpongeBob and Patrick tell the viewers that Bloo has become a kinder person and a father to Flapjack. As it shows Bloo carrying Flapjack on his shoulders down the streets, All the Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network toons quote "God bless us, everyone."